


9. Sing like an Angel, Succ like a Devil

by smilesallthewayforever



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Angel was Himchan’s era fight me, Crack, I love Himchan so much please love and support him, Jiho doeS NOT DESERVE, M/M, Mummy kink? Not rly but gotta warn the kiddies, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Zico X Everyone Collection, every era is Himchan’s era tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Woo Jiho can't help himself, Himchan is really that beautiful.





	9. Sing like an Angel, Succ like a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Himchan is my ult and I love him with every fibre of my being. Fuck you Zico.

Himchan was, with no exaggeration of the word, ethereal.

The way his eyes would capture the audience on stage, how his streamlined body made all movement seem striking all matched up with the husky voice that never failed to ruffle the feathers of those watching.

Like the majority of onlookers, Jiho found himself not only in awe of the presence that is Himchan but also rather hot and bothered. And then, he winked. Jiho could practically see the physical embodiment of his will power crumble.

Despite this performance being of a dry rehearsal Jiho found him anything but, one good outcome of the sparse crowd would be that Jiho could find himself relatively isolated in the back corner seats. In those seats Jiho made the move to touch himself, with the scene going on it was physically impossible to suppress the desperate desires of HIMCHAN. (only a true sex god could do that to you, dang boi)

Jiho muffled a moan as he rubbed his burning crotch, the friction doing wonders and torture to him all at the same time. Chancing a glance back to the stage Jiho caught sight of a positively dangerous hip thrust enticing a light whimper from his mouth. If Jiho had the opportunity to caress those silky thighs, trailing further, kneading his gorgeous plump ass,  _ fuck  _ even the image is getting him rock hard. Slowly, wary of the staff around him, Jiho unzips the suffocating pants allowing for his mini Zico to breath, sliding his hands under the waistband of his underwear member standing at attention. He thinks about pounding into those delicate cheeks relentlessly again and again and again. He tugged at little Zico vigorously, the slight burn intensifying the sensation as he pumped his thicc shaft. Little Zico practically whined with the need for release, twitches becoming more frequent, but Jiho persisted with the wait, he’d save himself for-

“I want to find you-“

Jiho grunted, **Himchan’s** voice sending him spilling over, staining his designer leather leggings that he bought in Italy (They’re comfy okay!) Cursing, Jiho slipped back to his dressing room hoping to wipe away the white mess. Not long after Jiho had finally rid his leggings of the stain the man of his concern entered the room.

The man looked absolutely  _ delicious  _ dripping with sweat, the way he pushed back his damp red hair was practically sinful and his soft panting lips were going to cause a relapse of Jiho’s previous escapade. He greeted the man hastily before attempting an escape out the suddenly very cramped and stuffy room, or was that just him(chan)? However, his impromptu getaway was cut off when Mr. Tall, Red haired and Handsome grabbed his impressive (if he does so say himself) biceps. “Mmm sweetie, don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing there while I was on stage.” Jiho could only gulp stupidly in response. Himchan continued, dragging his hands dangerously up & down (by EXID  Aug 26, 2014, Banana Culture ent.™) his arms.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that you got all the fun?” He ran his finger over Jiho’s lips and for God’s sake please let his face not look as flushed as the other man’s hair. “What pretty lips you have, they’d feel so plush and-“ Himchan cut himself short to ghost his own mouth over Jiho’s, his breath hot, “-wet.” Honestly if Jiho hadn’t came not even five minutes ago he’s sure he’d be hard by now, even still, little Zico is showing some signs of unrest. _Bad boy!_ He thought to himself _Down!_ His attention was directed right back to **_Himchan_** when said man pulled back. Jiho, in a moment of panic from the loss grabbed the man back towards him, barely managing a stuttering “I-I could repay y-you then.” Himchan’s perfect almond eyes darkened, a smirk playing on his face. “How kind of you.”

Without hesitation Jiho lowered down to his knees and began unbuckling Himchan’s pants, the man already slightly hard, the sight causing Jiho’s mouth to dry out. He licked his lips to help bring moisture back and feed into his hunger for the older man. Himchan stroked his hair in encouragement and that was all the signal Jiho needed before he dived in to start his meal. He began suckling on the sides of little Himchan, licking in places he kissed. Himchan’s moans of delight building Jiho’s confidence to start getting a little more aggressive. He ran his tongue along Himchan’s length enjoying the action probably just as much as Himchan appears to be. Himchan grabs a fistuful of Jiho’s hair when he tongues at the cock’s slit. After moments of mouthing around little Himchan Jiho engulfed the length entirely, Himchan gasped as Jiho began bobbing his head relentlessly, he thanks God (aka Himchan) for his lack of gag reflex as he draws out groan after groan from the artwork that is Himchan, his pillowy lips catching and drawing out over the member, tongue writing out ‘jagiya’ all the same.

He knew Himchan was close if his very vocal satisfaction were anything to go by. Jiho let out a groan at the thought, sending vibrations through Himchan’s body, this seemed to be the last straw with Himchan as he came with a shuddering string of curses. Jiho was more than happy to lick up all of Himchan’s seed with a satisfied sigh.

Himchan stroked Jiho’s face with care, “You’re such a good boy, Mummy liked that very much.”

Jiho chuckled, he wasn’t expecting a Mummy kink but it suits him nonetheless, this man was no angel but a devil in disguise.

 

“Man you lasted longer than your lines”

 

He deserved that smack on the head, but at least it was by the perfectly graceful  H I M C H A N’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> but like as if Zico could EVER have a chance of touching HIMCHAN lmao


End file.
